Soul Eater Another Reality
by Sketch LampoonShadepants
Summary: A new reality in which Maka Albarn is FINALLY returning to death City and is looking for a partner as fate has it she would meet a darker version of Soul Eater Evans and their adventure would begin
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of one of the most feared and respected students of the DWMA Soul Eater the only weapon without a meister. But his life may be changed where he meets a blonde girl with pig tails.

Maka Albarn was a girl that had began her first year at the Academy 5 months late because of the fact she had been primarily living with her mother.

She was excited to go their because she would be reunited with her child hood best friend Death the Kid who interestingly enough was the son of Lord Death.

Later that morning the taxi she had taken dropped her off at her fathers house.

Maka thought to her self: Oh joy living with this lecherous bastard again.

She was greeted by her father Spirit Death Scythe Albarn

MAKAAAAAAA Ive missed yooooooooooouuuuuuuu shouted Spirit.

After he had given her a suffocating hug she quickly turned serious and said

"Have you cheated on any woman while I was gone?" Spirit replied: Uhh No?

Maka said back: Oh Papa you need a filter but I admit I am sort-a- happy to see you again.

This of course brought Spirit to tears of joy and he soon fainted because of his happiness.

Stein had come from the back door and Maka was surprised to see the strange Grey haired man who looked of his early 30s of late 20s.

The man quickly greeted her" Why hello miss Albarn it's a pleasure to meet you" he said holding a cup of coffee.

Spirit quickly got up and yelled" How the hell did you get in hear undetected!

Stein replied: The door was open.

Spirit was soon shocked and dumb founded and remarked by saying a simple" I hate you"

Stein: I know(he said grinning)

Soon a white haired child with red eyes and shark like teeth came from behind Stein

Spirit: Oh its Soul( Spirit exclaimed with disgust:

Soul: Nice to see you too Teach ( he said with sarcasm running off his mouth)

Soul: I'd watch out if I were you, only 79 more Souls and one witch Soul till I'm a death scythe.

Spirit: Lemme guess you haven't found a meister yet

Soul: I don't need one

Spirit sighed and introduced his daughter

Maka: Hello.

Soul: Yo what's good?

Maka had examined the young weapon she saw a boy of about her age so roughly 13 who had stood at 5'3 and probably wayed between a 105 to 120 pounds. He wore a black leather jacket with a orange shirt in it and a pair of jeans.

Soul told Stein to hurry up and start walking.

Before he left Maka asked why he had no meister and Soul responded in a nonchalant way "I don't need one".

Maka thought to herself and decide to look into his Soul.

Maka: "Wow its cold in their" she thought to herself

Maka: From what I'm seeing his soul was cold it was Arrogant, Conceited, and Dark, which explains why he didn't have a partner but she did see a trait somewhat likable which was interestingly enough he was level headed.

Stein walked over to her and asked her: "your examining his soul aren't you

Maka replied: "Yea its so powerful"

Maka thought to herself for a second " If I can have him become my partner it would help make up for all the time I missed"

Stein went on to say" He's twice as powerful as the average weapon at the academy.

Stein: He is revered as the most powerful weapon of the academy's freshman he's gone as far as defeating both weapons and meister's without any real difficulty.

Maka responds" So he *gulp* is that powerful

Stein went on" Interestingly enough he isn't interested in a meister.

Maka: WHAT! She exclaimed in shock.

Spirit: Yeah he wants to prove that he can become a death scythe without one.

Maka: A bit arrogant don't you think?

Spirit: If you get to know him he's not so bad.

Maka: I see

Soul: Sooooo Stein you ready to train.

Stein: I suppose did you master that new technique?

Soul: Lets find out!

They went to the backyard and Soul began to increase his soul waves

Eventually his hand turned into a scythe blade and started to glow with a dark blue aura.

Soul: lets go DEMON BLADE!

Stein: Bring it on.

Soul lunges at Stein. Unfortunately he is deflected with ease as Stein catches the blade. And completely throws him.

Stein: meh Ive seen better.

Soul: Tch Bastard.

Stein: Alright lets go get something to eat my treat. Maka, Spirit you coming?

Spirit: Sounds good.

Maka: SURE!

This way she can study Soul better and try to understand him,

1 hour later they walk to the Chinese food restaurant and meet Black Star, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz. All of her childhood friends.

Interestingly enough Souls knows them as well.

Soul: Sup Guys

Black Star: Yo Soul whats…

Everyone Stares at Maka

Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki start to cry of happiness.

Black Star eyes pouring exclaims: You really do love your hero don't you!

And he grabs her and squeezes the life out of her. She eventually prys herself from his grasp and happily says hello to everyone else telling them how much she missed them.

They all eventually go with them to the restaurant.

Black Star: So Soul find a meister that is worthy?

Soul: No my wavelength rejects all of them.

Tsubaki: Im sure youll find someone.

Liz: Yeah don't give up.

Patti: Yeah don't give up don't give up!

Maka: Maybe I could try?

Soul: Maybe some other time Im not feeling it today.

Her eyes flared with hostility and he could sense it growing those jade eyes made it hard for him to relax.

Soul(whispering) Yo BlackStar she is starring daggers at me.

He could see the hungry look in her eyes and a smile eventually cracked onto her face full of glee. Making Soul feel even worse.

Maka: Your right we should get to know each other.

Maka thought to herself- there is no way in hell he's getting out of this Soul Eater weather you like it or not youll be my weapon and I WILL be your meister so enjoy yourself while you can.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

They got to the restaurant and placed all of their orders and it was all at Spirits expense. Knowing this Soul, BlackStar, and the others ordered a ton of food since Spirit was quite wealthy.

When they had gone to sit down. BlackStar sat to Soul's left, Patti sat next to BlackStar, Liz and Tsubaki sat across from them and Maka went to sit near Soul.

Maka: Mind if I sit here.

Soul: Go ahead.

They ordered the food and they started eating. Unsuprisingly enough BlackStar and Patti ate a good 50% of it munching down as fast as they could.

Soul: Uh Guys you should slow down.

BlackStar and Patti: I'm gonna eat till I PUKE!

They both look at each other laugh with their mouths open and continue munching causing, Soul,Maka,Tsubaki,Liz and Spirit to quickly lose their appetite.

They ate everything Lao-mien, Kung- Pao Chicken, Egg Roals, Chicken Fingers, Chicken Wings, Miso Rice, Miso Noodles, Sushi, Spicy Sushi, Sesame Chicken, and of course Pork Fried Rice.

Soul: Wow I can only imagine how massive the shits he makes are.

Liz: SOUL!

Soul: What.

Tsubaki: Were eating.

Soul: Oh

Maka: Anyways Soul when did you start collecting kishin eggs.

Soul: Last Year.

Maka: I also hear you've managed to capture about 20 of them?

Soul: 21 as of today.

Tsubaki: Personally I think he should get a partner.

Soul: Tsubaki you know my wavelength is too powerful for even a Two-Star meister, how am I gonna find someone worthy of my power.

Liz: Heh you took so highly of yourself you sound just BlackStar right now!

BlackStar: He learned from the best.

Patti: Yeah totally.

BlackStar: Don't you mock me(he said jokingly and playfully punched her in the shoulder)

Patti: Ow!

BlackStar: Oh my Bad!

BlackStar: Lemme get you a lemonade from the vending machine.

When he got up Patti smiled wickedly and walked up and kicked him in the balls.

BlackStar: !

Patti: hehehehe

Soul: Okay lets just ignore that and focus on the matter at hand. Maka your definitely using some kind of angel now what is it?

Maka: What do you mean(in mind: shit he's caught on!)Look I want to try and resonate with you!

Soul: No thanks besides from what I here theres a new mission that no one can complete.

Maka: No your thinking of trying to face this kishin without a meister.

Soul: Hell yeah it if I kill this guy I'll get some more recognition, and prove that you don't have to be a goody two shoes priest too become a death scythe without meister.

Stein: Careful now Soul the kishin your trying to capture is none other than one of the members of the Blood Valentine Family. The one who's been terrorizing the city is Flint.

Soul: Heh a vampire huh? No sweat I can kill him with ease!

Maka: Your extremely arrogant Soul don't realize how many people he's killed. 50 people Soul! 50 People are dead.

Soul: Which is why Im going to end it tonight! Feel free to come and watch if you want Miss Albarn.

Maka: If your so sure of yourself then fight me!

Soul: You? Listen sweetie you don't wanna tangle with a badass like me. You don't even have a weapon.

Tsubaki : Then allow me to be of assistance.

Soul: You death-scythe?

Spirit: Are you trembling in your boots Soul?

Soul: I'm twitching with the prospect of finally having the chance to kick your stuck-up ass!

They all walked to the training field.

Tsubaki : Alright Maka ready?

Maka: Sure!

Soul: Let me show you…. Hehehehahahah What I'm all about Miss Albarn!

Spirit transformed instantly and landed in Makas hands. Soul drew blades from both his arms.

Maka: Well…

Soul just stared.

Maka: If you won't come… I WILL!

In an instant she lunged at Soul with Tsubaki. Soul: That's funny Maka if you can resonate with Tsubaki so well why do you want me.

Soul came after them and hacked at her with his blade and Maka blocked with Tsubakis chain.

Soul: You'll need to do better than that tiny-tits.

Maka: Shut up!

She came at him with Tsubakis dark arm and tried to slice at him Soul simply responded by dodging her attacks with little to no difficulty what so ever.

Maka: Why can't I hit him

Tsubaki: Maka we need to resonate!

Maka: Okay!

SOUL RESONANCE

Maka was enveloped in a large light orange aura.

A smile came to Soul's face

Soul: Show me what you can do!

In an instant Maka came after him and attacked Soul. In response turned his arm into 5 foot long scythe blade it was wide and Black and Red.

With his arm he quickly blocked Makas attack.

Maka: Heh

Soul: Shi….

Before he knew it his arm was wrapped in the chain. And Maka had the blade at Soul's throat

Maka: I win

Soul: .

Maka: What are you talking about?

Maka felt something poke at her side.

Soul: Heh if this was a real fight you would die.

Maka froze with shock coming to realize he had been in control of the fight the entire time and though she caught him off guard he was still prepared for her.

Soul: In total honesty I had at least thought up 6 different ways to defeat you should I ever get in a tight situation. I simply used Plan A and even if you anticipated it I still ahd B-G waiting for you.

Maka: Bastard!

Soul: Don't hate appreciate.

Soul: But hey you do have talent meet me again after my mission and I'll here you out.

Maka: T-Thankyou.

Soul: Don't mention it.

Soul: Now then moving on Stein do you know where I can find this guy.

Stein: Try downtown.

Soul: Ight.


End file.
